Lettre à Sanji
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: "Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, Sanji, je ne savais pas encore que je faisait la connaissance de mon pire ennemi. Mon pire ennemi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est le sentiment que tu as fait naître en moi." Une lettre de Zoro adressé à Sanji, dans laquelle il écrit ce que jamais il n'aurait osé lui dire. - Réponse de Sanji en ligne -
1. À Sanji

Bonjour!

Cette fanfiction est juste une courte lettre de Zoro adressée à Sanji.  
Les personnages appartiennent tous deux à maître Oda.

Shonen-ai Zoro x Sanji

* * *

Sanji,

Tu trouveras peut-être étrange que je t'appelle ainsi... Tu trouveras sûrement tout aussi étrange le fait que je t'écrive une lettre. Si je t'appelle par ton prénom, c'est parce que ce que j'ai à te dire est sérieux. Si je t'écris une lettre, c'est parce que je suis incapable de te le dire en face. Tu me trouveras sans doute lâche, et d'un côté, je le comprendrai... Mais, il y a des choses qui sont trop dures à dire. Ça l'est aussi par écrit. Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction, lorsque tu liras ces mots. Mais je pense qu'à un moment, il faut savoir assumer ses sentiments. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, Sanji, je ne savais pas encore que je faisait la connaissance de mon pire ennemi. Mon pire ennemi, ce n'est pas toi, c'est le sentiment que tu as fait naître en moi. Un sentiment qui viendrai à bout même du plus solide des hommes; cela, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Malgré toutes mes aventures, toutes mes batailles, ce combat-là est le plus difficile que j'ai eu à mener. J'ai tout fait, Sanji, tout, pour t'oublier, pour refouler cette attirance... Mais, à chaque fois que je croyais pouvoir y arriver, tu étais là, pour me faire réaliser à quel point je tiens à toi. J'en viendrai probablement à regretter de t'avoir écris ces mots, mais... je ne parviens plus à garder ça pour moi. Au fond, qu'ai-je à y perdre? Ma fierté, mon honneur? Je n'en ai plus, depuis que je me suis avoué à moi-même ces sentiments. Toi? Tu me détestes déjà. Pour autant... tu ne me verras plus de la même manière. Peut-être même que tu me fuiras. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sanji. Pour rien au monde. Mais... si c'est ce que tu veux, je me plierai à ta volonté. L'amour, c'est aussi faire passer l'autre avant soi. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, j'éviterai ta route. Si tu veux que nous conservions nos rapports actuels, je garderai mes sentiments pour moi et je tenterai de faire comme si de rien n'était. Si tu veux que je parte... je partirai. Sache juste ceci, Sanji. Je t'aime. Tu avais dû le comprendre en lisant les précédentes lignes, mais je te le redit clairement. Ça paraît plus réel. Oui, maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera entre nous lorsque nous nous reverrons, après ta lecture, alors... Sois heureux, Sanji. Cuistot de malheur. Fait de ton mieux pour réaliser ton rêve, ne le sacrifie pas bêtement, comme tu as pu essayer de le faire sur Thriller Bark. Pour réaliser ce rêve, pour tes amis, ceux qui t'aiment, et pour moi... Reste en vie. Ta vie est précieuse, ne la gâche pas. L'amour a gâché la mienne, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas ton cas, je ne me fais pas de soucis à ce sujet.

Merci d'avoir lu cette lettre jusqu'au bout.  
Je t'aime.

R. Zoro

* * *

Voilà personnellement je trouve cette lettre assez gnan-gnan-mélodramatique xD mais elle a beaucoup plu à ma sœur (qui a failli pleurer) alors je l'ai posté quand même. Merci de l'avoir lu :-)


	2. À Zoro

Puisque cela m'a été demandé, voici la réponse de Sanji à la lettre de Zoro... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que celle de Zoro, où c'est venu tout seul...

* * *

_Cette lettre que tu m'as écrit, Marimo... je l'ai lue jusqu'au bout. Ces mots... sont probablement les plus beaux que l'on m'aie jamais adressé... La vision brouillée par les larmes et les mains tremblantes, je saisis une feuille et un crayon... Laisse-moi te répondre, et comme je l'ai fait lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout._

Zoro,

Oui, moi aussi, je t'appelle par ton prénom, car comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est un sujet sérieux. J'ai hésité à venir te voir, tu sais... Mais cela n'est guère facile pour moi non plus, alors je t'écris. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me le reprocher, vu que tu as fait de même. Tu sais, je suis un homme romantique, et j'avoue avoir souvent rêvé de connaître une belle histoire d'amour... Mais ces rêves ont cessés depuis que je te connais. Ils se sont même transformés en cauchemars. Moi qui idéalisait l'amour comme un sentiment synonyme de bonheur, j'ai compris avec toi, Zoro... à quel point il pouvait être déchirant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'aventure avant, car il faut croire que je ne plaît pas beaucoup, et je dois aussi dire que malgré mon goût pour les femmes je n'étais jamais tombé sincèrement amoureux. Du moins, jusqu'à récemment. Ta déclaration fut plus belle encore que tout ce dont je pouvait rêver... et je suis heureux que tu ne m'es pas vu pleurer à sa lecture. J'ignorais que tu étais capable de tant d'émotion. Je te l'avoue, j'ai rarement été aussi touché par des mots... Alors, j'y viens enfin, Zoro... C'est avec la même émotion que j'aurai aimé te le dire... Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Moi aussi, tu sais, j'avais essayé de t'oublier... sans jamais y parvenir. Et aujourd'hui, je me dis "Tant mieux". Alors, s'il te plaît... Ne parle plus de partir. J'espère de tout cœur que tu liras cette lettre avant de prendre une quelconque décision. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans toi. Je t'admire, tu sais. Tu étais prêt à tout quitter, juste pour moi... Jamais je n'aurais été capable de ça. Te quitter, même si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi... Non, je n'aurai pas pu. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. S'il te plaît... Lorsque tu auras lu ceci, passe me voir. Je t'étreindrai, je t'embrasserai, je te ferai entendre ces mots que je n'ai fait qu'écrire... Je te montrerai à quel point l'amour peut rendre heureux... Car, contrairement à ce que tu crois, l'amour n'a pas gâché ta vie. Mais je te comprend, car j'ai pensé la même chose que toi. J'imagine que tu as dû souffrir... C'est fini, à présent. Je suis là, à tes côtés. Et ce pour longtemps, j'espère. Je t'attendrai, marimo, alors viens vite vers moi, afin que nous soyons enfin ensembles... que je puisse sentir ton corps contre le mien, ta main dans la mienne, ta chaleur... Pour que tu voies que l'amour peut certes être la chose la plus douloureuse dans la vie d'un homme, mais aussi la plus merveilleuse.

Sanji

* * *

Voilà :-) personnellement je trouve que cette réponse ne vaut pas la lettre de Zoro mais bon :-/ j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^ ^


End file.
